The inventive concept relates to a solid state drive apparatus, and more particularly, to a solid state drive apparatus having a case accommodating a substrate of the solid state drive apparatus.
A solid state drive apparatus has been highlighted as a next-generation storage apparatus to replace conventional hard disk drives. The solid state drive apparatus is a storage apparatus based on a non-volatile memory, and has characteristics of low power consumption and high storage density. Also, the solid state drive apparatus as a storage device allows fast input and output of large-capacity data, and thus increased demand for the solid state drive apparatus is expected.
However, the solid state drive apparatus is relatively expensive compared to hard disk drives, and thus attention is to be paid when handling, for example, when installing, the same, so that the solid state drive apparatus is not damaged.